Nathaniel Ornstein
Profile Race: Human Gender: Male Age:25 Class: Fighter (11) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Hobbies: Cooking, Baking, Collecting things, rough housing and long walks through the town. Deity: None, his belief is in his own will Favoured weapon: Arune (living long sword) Favoured item: Grappling hook Status: Engaged Origin Story Early days Born into a royal family as part of a set of twins, Nathaniel and his brother Rafael had always lived a very comfortable, pampered lives as a children, always protected. This carefree life style did not lasted and at the tender age of 6, tragedy struck their Kingdom of Anore Londore. A great other worldly evil descending upon this kingdom taking no prisoners and slaughtering everyone. The northern woodland elves came to their aide but they too lost many comrades due to the powerful spell cast on Draglake ,the city of blades, which fatally poisoned any elf that came inside its effect radius. After a long fought battle the elves were forced to withdraw only being able to save Nathaniel, the sole survivor of the Anore Londore Royal Family... New Life After being rescued, Nathaniel was traumatized by the incident to experience so much loss and and witness that level of carnage at such a young age. King Ezikial of the northern woodland elves took Nathaniel into his own family as a son. The northern woodland elf territory now had two princes, Zeek the first born of Ezikial and Nathaniel the war torn child of Draglake. Zeek was 60 years older than Nathaniel but the gap in their maturity swiftly diminished as Nathaniel grew up. Nathaniel did a lot of training and research growing up, not showing interest in either throne but just having one resolve in mind and that was to avenge his people. The Fighter At the age of 18 Nathaniel decided to leave the northern elf territory and embark on a journey to fin the answers he seeks. He found a story in an old elven legend that foretold of the coming of a great evil from an other worldly place and that there was a special metal in existence that could slay this evil and that it takes the form of a weapon best suited to its wielder. soon after Nathaniel's departure his step brother Zeek decided to take up the vocation of becoming a paladin to obtain the ability to help his brother that he grew to love and admirer over the years. Thus both brothers set out on their journey's walking different paths with a common goal in mind. On his travels Nathaniel came across a very dark unlawful city hoping to find information quickly. Still immature and very naive, he traversed the city still clothed in his royal garments, being far too trusting of the people around. One night during one of the more prospective information dealings, he was captured and stripped of all his belongings. Something broke inside him that night, he became lifeless and detached from the world. he was thrown into the world of slavery and was bought and sold repeatedly for 2 years forced to do hard labour which tempered his body and made him physically stronger and more agile although his mind and spirit were still broken. On a scorching summers day it was time for him to be sold again, standing in the blistering heat only hearing sounds of people being auctioned off. as he was getting closer to the main stage he heard faint screaming ringing in his ear, it was just getting louder and louder, his mind went blank and he just fell to his knees as his mind flashes back to the time he heard his mother screaming and pleading for his father's life. while the guards were prodding him to get back to his feet, he broke out of his rusted shackles in a moment of rage. He manged to disarm one of the guards and take his sword as he instinctively remembers his elven training, charging down the guard abusing the girl and striking him down in swing of his sword. Enraged by this the other guards attempted to subdue him but this lasted for 2 hours as the guards could not beat him down into submission until Archon Fighter struck him down from his blind spot. As he was losing consciousness he heard an orcish voicing stating he will buy the savage and the girl as well as pay remuneration for the dead guard. when Nathaniel woke up he found himself in a prison like cell, dirty, moldy and filled with the awful stench of blood and sweat with a roaring noise of men bellowing throughout the room. after spending a few days in that rotten hell hole, he placed before a massive orc, feeling weak and exhausted all he could do was gaze upon this orc not even able to utter a single word. The orc stood up placed his axe blade on the tip of Nathaniel's chin and said: I own you now. Your savage nature is one i have been searching for for a while now. This is my gladiator camp and you will fight for me now and make me rich and famous on the circuit and when i am done with you,you may have your freedom, granted you survive long enough to obtain! After hearing those words something seem to snap back in his heart and soul, his resolve stronger than ever, using the little energy he could muster he raised himself to stand face to face with the orc and muttered: I will be free again... With his resolve back intact it took him no time to get back into fighting condition. During this time he got closer with the girl he had saved, her name was Emilia and was only 2 years younger than Nathaniel. It was not long before he was thrown into the pit, over the course year he went through many battles, gaining scars and experience along with them, he finally made it on to the main stage in the arena in the city of Bravillias. Tournament here lasted 2 months, Nathaniel was required to fight monstrous beasts, complete seemingly impossible tasks to rise to the top. He made it to the final 16 from over 1000 competitors but out of nowhere he was pulled from the tournament and was told he and Emilia had won their freedom and that he should flee the city immediately. The orc tossed him a sack of gold as a parting gift and said he will find another way to make to make it to the top. Unknown to Nathaniel, he was pulled out because there was plan to kill him before his next fight and the orc grew a liking to him and he made quite a bit of gold off of him already that he just decided to let him go. Now Nathaniel was split between love and his mission but Emilia told him she will wait for him for as long as it takes and that she believes in him and she is confident that he will return to her. Before embarking on his journey again Nathaniel put her up in a small cottage outside of the Anore Londore with the money he received from Hammerless the orc who had bought him and set him free. Order of the Observant Owl The Beginning Nathaniel had been traveling around doing jobs and quests for patrons earning money in order to survive and collect information as he goes by doing his business. He periodically sends Emilia any extra money he may have left over from his work as a mercenary. One day he took a job to go adventuring with an oddball group, filled with randoms. They began meeting up on a regular basis to do quests before finally James the Healer of Bitches who was gold hording dwarven cleric decided to form a guild Order Of The Observant Owl. James, Nathaniel, Chevchenko and Kalishnikov formed the founding members and built their base of operations in Ravensloft one of the larger cities on the continent. Comradery The group traveled across the continent together defeating cults, hoards, mythical beasts and ravishing princesses With their leader James manning the reins the guild was very much profit oriented but this has never stopped them from saving the continent once or twice. Nathaniel specifically has gone through the ringer during the adventures being the front line tank and jack of all trades trying to fill in all the niche areas that leaves gaps in the effectiveness as a party using his versatility as blood born fighter. Highlights of his journey with his friends is being swallowed countless times by various monsters, having his legs turned to stone, taking on an apreintince name Emolas, founding the restaraunt cafe in the guild and forming a bond with long sword named Arune which has come in handy to the party countless times. Through all those ups and downs it was all eventually worth it because during one vague adventure that feels like a dream more than anything, they found themselves in a library that contained all the information and mysterious of the world which was situated on a tiger turtle.Here he received his name blade which was a large black great sword with jagged, serrated edges which glistened in the moon light. He later found out it was the sword that he had been seeking all this time to defeat the evil that had overrun his kingdom. Tragedy Soon after receiving his name blade, Nathaniel was captured by Gwynne the Dark Lord and was replaced by an impostor without his guild knowing. This might come as a surprise but this impostor went on several quests with the guild actively looking for the sword that is suppose to be able to kill Gwynne. After a couple of months went by an injured, barely alive Emolas returned to tell the guild about Nathaniel only to be killed by the impostor but the impostor was quickly disposed of by the guild. After some begging and haggling by Zeek the guild eventually decides to go save Nathaniel. During the time he had been captured, Nathaniel was tortured, tormented and had his mind warped by Gwynne and by the time the guild stood face to face with Gwynne after many hardships to get there, Nathaniel was already too far gone and attacked his guild mates and was ultimately killed by his step brother Zeek which lead to the brutal beheading of Zeek's father while he was covering everyone escape. the rescue attempt was a success but at great loss as Nathaniel, Chevchenko and Zeek's father were killed. this prompted the guild to go into the afterlife and rescue their allies souls so that they maybe brought back to life. there journey was a success but Nathaniel was broken once again and packed up all his things and left the guild disappearing without a trace without even Emilia. New Resolve After taking his leave from the order, he began his soul searching journey. Being utterly defeated by his nemesis, finding out his brother is alive, siding with the enemy and that his adoptive father was killed by his nemesis like his biological father did before, left him mentally, emotionally and physically destroyed. Almost to the extent to when he was a gladiator in the arena pit. Not knowing his next move he became a wondering sell-sword just to get by as he figures things out. One day someone knowing his history with Ootoo, who had a grudge against them, lied to him and sent him on a treacherous quest with a fake goal at the end. He was captured by a group of slavers. He was kept in a dungeon for several months before being sold off to a wealthy merchant to be his personal bodyguard. Unknown to him this merchant is one which Nathaniel had helped before, saved his life in fact while he was doing a mission for the order. The merchant was rather disappointed at the site of this broken man, a far cry from the valiant hero who saved his life once. The merchant cleaned him up, gave him new clothes and kept his identity a secret. After a couple months serving under the merchant, life was pretty uneventful but he was head of the merchant's guard which is almost like a king,s guard but a lot less formal. During his interaction with them a young rogue by the name of Luscious took a special interest in him and became his right hand man. Nathaniel subconsciously took him under his wing as he did with Emolas. As it seemed almost routine in his life, tragedy struck again, during a routine supply transport a horde of barbarian orcs raided the supply caravans and slaughtered everyone except Luscious who managed to get away. Unfortunately Nathaniel himself was back at the merchant's estate providing security for the merchant's wife as she was the most important person in his life. After receiving the news, its almost as if Nathaniel had met a breaking point between the pain he felt in his heart and the mental pressure of losing almost everyone close to him and went into an uncontrollable rage. He gathered up all the men he could and went orc hunting. They managed to track them down to there camp, it was a fierce battle 50 men on his side against 80 orcs, at the end of it all, Nathaniel stood of the the orc who had the merchant's ring around his neck and without hesitation he looked the orc in the eye and pierced Arune right through the skull of the orc. When he returned to the estate he received a letter written by the merchant from his wife. No one knows what was in the letter but it brought Nathaniel down to his knees sobbing like an infant, with his rage quelled and his emotions released, he developed a new sense of clarity. He was released from his service of the merchants' household but he owed his family a great a debt and with that in mind he formed the Knights of Ornstein. Knights of Ornstein The principles of this group that it was founded on was Loyalty, Protection and being true to yourself. The merchant's wife became their benefactor and the estate their base of operations. Nathaniel did not become their leader instead he gave the mantle to Luscious as he said that he will be going back to ootoo to finish what he started and bring peace to everyone with any means necessary. Characters Nathaniel has met many people on his travels but these are the people besides the guild which have had the most impact on his life. Emilia A young woman who Nathaniel protected and became romantically involved. After winning their freedom as slaves they became and engaged but Nathaniel said the ceremony would be held in Draglake and until that day comes he will keep on fighting. She now resides in a fortified cottage outside the Great Londore Forest, she was pregnant before Nathaniel left but she did not tell him, now having a son and waiting for Nathaniel's return. The only person who knows about this situation is Zeek an she is under his protection. Profile Race: Human Gender: Female Age:22 Class: Mother Alignment: Chaotic Good Hobbies: Sleeping, watching crystal ball and hunting Deity: Mother Nature Favoured weapon: Silver tongue Favoured item: wooden spoon Status: Engaged Zeek Nathaniel's elven step brother who has done everything in his power to aid Nathaniel. After his training was complete, his master he became Arch-paladin of his sector and when his father died he became the king of the northern woodland elves. Profile Race: Elf Gender: Male Age:82 Class: Paladin (11) Alignment: Lawful Good Hobbies: Cooking, Baking, Collecting things, rough housing and long walks through the town. Deity:Yuelral Favoured weapon: Holy Aveneger Favoured item: Hair gel Status: Single Emolas (Deceased) A middle aged, stubby man that had been trained by Nathaniel in order to save the prince of his region. After a successful mission he decided to stay on as Nathaniel's apprentice as he gave him new hope, a new lease on life. He was killed by the demon impostor but he died a happy death as he used his last breath to save his master Nathaniel. Profile Race: Human Gender: Male Age:45 Class: Fighter (4) Alignment: Neutral Good Hobbies: Sculpting, training and bee keeping. Deity: Gorum Favoured weapon: Long sword Favoured item: Notebook Status: Widower Rafael Ornstein Nathaniel's twin brother, though to be dead but was actually captured and trained by Gwynne himself and he became a general in Gwynne,s demon army. Not much is known about him but the fact that he is very dangerous and that he has intense love for his brother that even prevented Gwynne from killing Nathaniel. Profile Race: Human Gender: Male Age:25 Class: Samurai (12) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Hobbies: ??? Deity: None Favoured weapon: Katana Favoured item: Leaf bracelet given to him by Nathaniel Status: Single Gwynne An evil demon lord that struck Anore Londore like a bolt of lightning without warning and decimated the kingdom and took control of it. No one knows why he came, why he attacked or even where he came from, all that they know is that he is evil beyond measure with a power level to match. Profile Race: Demon Gender: Male Age:???? Class: Magus (???) Alignment: Chaotic Evil Hobbies: Torture, destruction and playing the piano. Deity: ??? Favoured weapon: Great sword Favoured item: Rafael Status: ??? Category:Characters